The Last Raptors
by Generalfanatic
Summary: AU- The Dinosaur Protection Law is passed and all dinosaurs are transferred to a large, private island. No dinosaur is left behind, including the Indoraptor. Whether he can integrate as a true raptor or leave a trail of bloodshed remains up to him and maybe even up to Blue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Even being a fan of the original movies, I fell in love with Blue's character. I can't help it,** **I have an affinity for dangerous predators. Because I love her, t** **he ending of JW: 2 wasn't the closure I was satisfied with.**

 **I'm making just a few alterations on the indoraptor's size. He's more of a utahraptor size in the movie, so I'm making him more a velociraptor height and length. He'll be 7 feet tall and 18 feet long (male). Blue will remain her size of 6 feet tall and 15 feet long (female).**

 ** **P.S. Although I'm a fan, JW: 2 didn't acknowledge Isla Sorna so neither will I.****

* * *

June 22, 2018, a new law was passed.

The President had given his stamp of approval for the "No Dinosaur Left Behind Act," dictating that dinosaurs be treated as an endangered species. Given that they have no fault for being created nor do the animals themselves have the ability to control what instincts are engrained in their brains, the only reasonable response was to let them live. Half the animals on the Earth were already responsible for numerous human deaths, yet their rights remained in place. It's just as Dr. Ellie Sattler said while she testified in court: "these creatures don't know what century they're in and with an instinct like there's, they will defend themselves."

After years of exploitation for the entertainment of people, it was time to let these creatures live out of containment.

The new island's location would be unrevealed and protected in order to prevent intruders from either entering and dying or entering and leaving with dangerous predators. No one would purposely enter an island inhabited by prehistoric animals, anyways. Well, with the exception of those still willing to take advantage of dinosaurs. The President of the United States was well aware of the Russian's eyes on those creatures. He knew they'd stop at nothing to gain an advantage over their rival countries. In order to prevent prehistoric predators from ever setting foot on land inhabited by humans again, accessibility to any dinosaur would be made illegal and _impossible_.

Soldiers were sent out on a mission to transport as many dinosaurs from Isla Nublar as possible. Given their previous experience, Claire Dearing, leader of the Dinosaur Protection Group (DPG) and animal specialist and veteran, Owen Grady were granted access to assist in the dinosaurs' relocation. Just as Claire dreamed, the dinosaurs would be saved. Things couldn't have been better for her.

In contrast, things couldn't have taken such a turn for the worst for Eli Mills.

Years of planning, years of research, not mention millions of dollars... all down the drain. John Hammond was mocking him from hell, he was sure of it.

In hindsight, he shouldn't have hastily made all those preparations knowing the Congress was just as fickle as a child. One day they wanted all the dinosaurs killed and the next, they were treating them as if all of them weren't created from tubes and old blood. They weren't even real dinosaurs for god's sake! Simply pale imitations that were meant for the exploitation of humans. If they were a human's creations, then humans were entitled to do whatever they wanted with them.

The future he had envisioned was all destroyed because of the President's need for better approval ratings for an assured re-election.

Instead of rolling in money, he was rolling in lawsuits. Anybody with information about the location of Dr. Wu or Hammond's research was compensated with a large sum of cash. All the research developed was to be confiscated and destroyed. For the U.S., that type of research could not fall into the enemy's hand. If it did, then isolating the dinosaurs on another island would have been in vain. The era of making prehistoric creatures was over. Therefore, as much as Eli fought tooth and nail for the research that rightfully belonged to him, he was denied the ownership.

The jig was up. Dr. Wu, a brilliant, mad scientist paid the price too as he watched all of his life's work burn in front of him. Though he was still comfortably rich, a scientist was nothing without his research. Not only that, but Eli was sure Wu also had lawsuits to spare.

Meanwhile, at the Lockwood estate, things weren't faring any better. Especially not when he had received a knock on the door in the middle of the night, or when a hundred soldiers burst into the estate after no one had bothered answering the door.

The alarm went off, ringing in all parts of the house. Hearing wailing siren finally got him to wake. Without properly dressing, he burst downstairs, grabbing the first weapon he could find. With an antique sword in his hands, he scurried to fight off any intruders. Instead, what he found was men in military uniforms raiding the house.

"What are you doing?" Eli shrieked in fury. A nearby soldier was destroying the bones of a stegosaurus artifact. Eli jumped in front of the man, sword in his arms to prevent him from destroying a priceless skeleton. Before he could say or do anything else, a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder.

"There was a tip that the Lockwood estate was harboring dino research and it turns out we hit the jackpot," a voice said behind him. Eli turned around to see a decorated soldier, the one he assumed to be in command.

"You have no jurisdiction to be here!" Eli exclaimed backing away, "Where is your warrant?"

"They don't need a warrant," uttered an old voice. He walked, using the assistance of his cane in order to prevent limping as much. Little Maisie hid behind him, looking nervous and hesitant because of the strange men in their home.

"Mr. Lockwood?" Eli said in disbelief, suddenly dropping his weapon.

"I called them," Benjamin Lockwood said confidently.

There were many thoughts passing through his mind. Fury, betrayal, and hopelessness sunk into the businessman's demeanor. More than anything, though, the hate directed at Lockwood was seething through Eli's skin.

"Why?" he angrily yelled.

"You have played me for a fool, Eli. You pretended to care for those creatures but you don't care for any life besides your own. To do this in my own home," Benjamin scoffed, looking weary and frustrated, "The disrespect!"

"Mr. Lockwood, I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about," Eli recoiled, uselessly attempting to defend himself. It shouldn't be possible that Lockwood had figured out his plan! The old man faced delirium every day, how could he have grown wiser to his schemes? Eli monitored Benjamin to the very last minute, never doing anything unless he knew where the old man was.

"Did you believe that I wouldn't find out about your plan to capture the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar and sell them? How much have you hidden from me, Eli? Do you have any idea the catastrophe you could have caused?" the old man questioned. Vexation radiated off of him, causing Eli to raise his hands in defense.

"Sir! Look what we found!" a mere soldier interrupted. The Commander rose to inspect his soldier's findings. Lockwood and Eli followed suit.

Anxiety began to build up within him at the sight of the elevator doors. A cold sweat formed at his forehead. The Commander seemed to notice his distress. As Eli Mills attempted to slip away, the military man grabbed his arm with no intention of letting go. "It requires a code."

"I know it." Benjamin Lockwood stepped up to type the numbers. The keypad blinked red. "Well, that can't be." After a few more attempts and fails, the men looked over at Eli Mills.

"I don't know it!" he exclaimed. Of course he knew it but he wasn't going to let them simply barge through his life's work without a fight. The Commander gripped his arm harder, causing Eli to wince.

"Open up that door, you scum," he threatened him.

"I know it," uttered a quiet voice. All men turned around, unaware that Maisie had crept though unnoticeably. Without waiting for a reply, the little girl approached the elevator door to put in the numbers. Much to Eli's horror, the door swished opened. He began to struggle as a means to escape but the Commander's grip was unabating.

"Where do you think you're going, Scum? You're coming with us," the large man spoke. More soldiers entered the elevator, surrounding Eli, making him feel small. Benjamin said something to the Maisie and she scurried off. Eli watched her with disdain. What a meddling kid, putting her nose where it didn't belong.

Benjamin entered the elevator quietly. The doors closed and all of them awaited anxiously. Eli's heart was pounding so quickly, he could feel the muscles of his chest being strained. As if the brute standing over his shoulder wasn't making him any more nervous.

The doors opened to reveal a large lab ahead of them. As if expecting it, the Commander wasted no time in ordering the soldiers to continue their mission.

Surprise immediately filled him at seeing all the equipment in the labs being shattered. "Wait! No!" Eli exclaimed desperately. The eggs, regardless if they were fertilized or unfertilized, were carefully placed in a special carrying bag before disappearing along with the soldiers.

"You can't do this! You have no idea what you're messing with!" Eli struggled. He helplessly watched as the soldiers shot through any and all glass. All the computers with the information- gone. All the DNA samples needed to create the base of the dinosaur were now liquid puddles beneath his feet. Intricate machines, all the observation notes taken throughout the years- all now unusable.

"What should I do with him?" the Commander asked Lockwood.

Benjamin looked into Eli's eyes, quietly thinking. They had years of history and Eli knew Lockwood's darkest secrets. They had lived, laughed, and developed research together. Those moments were irreplaceable and continued to hold a place in the old man's heart. Alas though, Eli's ambition grew farther than Lockwood's, causing them to be in their current predicament.

Benjamin had felt a true connection between the two. He had come to look at Eli as his own son. Such a shame he had wasted such potential. "Arrest him. Take him far away from my estate." Eli glared viciously at the old man. If he had instincts, he was sure they'd be telling him to kill the rotting piece of flesh right in front of him.

Their moment was interrupted by a soldier screeching out in pain. The Commander sprung into action, dragging Eli with him against his will. Much to their shock, they saw a soldier missing an arm, lying on the ground while withering in extreme pain. Another soldier a move to aid him.

"Wait!" called the Commander. The soldier was already halfway there before a loud roar erupted in their ears. Lockwood and Eli flinched back. The soldier stumbled back, just a hair away from becoming another victim. The Commander grabbed his walkie, "We found it."

Suddenly, more men burst forth from the elevator. These soldiers were geared with heavier armor and tasers in their hands.

Panic began to fill Eli's head. The indoraptor was the last of what he had. Once the law had passed, Henry Wu had advised him to terminate the creature as soon as possible. How could he, though? All that time and money spent making him! It was still worth millions! As long as he had the thing, there was still a fighting chance. That lizard had cost him so much trouble, he might as well hold on to his last trump card.

Any hope he had was fading. "You can't take that one!" he urged.

The Commander laughed, "Watch me."

"You don't have the slightest idea what that is," Eli Mills argued.

"I don't care. If it's one of those monsters, it's not yours anymore," the man responded.

"That thing in there is going to kill!" the businessman said in a frustrated tone of voice.

"Yeah? Well, so do the rest of them," the Commander began to drag him away. The words suddenly hit Eli Mills. A revelation ignited within his mind.

That's right... those things do kill. All they did was kill and eat; he wasn't sure why anybody could be so fond of disgusting creatures like that. People actually _cared_ about those overgrown lizards and he was getting the shaft of it. Eli despised those monsters for what they caused. What was supposed to be his salvation became his worst nightmare.

He urged for vengeance. The Commander began taking him away. Eli turned his head back to the indoraptor. Dinosaurs killed, that was a fact. That monster... that indoraptor _murdered_.

Indeed, it had been his trump card. The businessman no longer struggled against the military man. No more protests filled the air. The Commander noticed that no anger or anxiety radiated off of Eli. He didn't seem frightened or despondent about his current situation.

In reality, Eli was pleased with himself. If they wanted to take the indoraptor, they could. The military obviously flaunted that they had the jurisdiction to do so.

Though, the moment they let that dinosaur onto the new island, all hell would break loose. The raptor would surely leave bloodshed in its wake. Nothing else would give him such a deep satisfaction than seeing those stupid dinosaurs perish at the claws of his indoraptor. He was sure John Hammond would be pleased seeing his pets rot in hell with him.

Eli Mills grinned, even as they placed his wrists in handcuffs, even as the truck took him away to be locked away for years, despite that he was still in his pajamas. No matter what had happened, he had won.

The irony was that those soldiers were given orders under the Dinosaur Protection law. If only they knew that bringing that monster onto the island only sealed the fate of those dinosaurs' extinction. He hoped they would suffer. John Hammond played their god and Eli Mills was happy to play the devil.


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom

**A/N: I didn't expect the great feedback! All of your encouraging words have motivated me to cook up a new chapter.**

 **I always appreciate you fellow fans!**

 **P.S. For future reference, I'm planning on making this story fast paced in some future scenes. What can I say, I like jumping into the good stuff. We'll see how long I make this story.**

 **Always open to suggestions/comments/new ideas. Feel free to PM me whenever.**

* * *

 _ **Three weeks ago**_

 **Owen**

He knew a bittersweet ending was waiting for him once he got off the boat. In his heart, there was absolute joy at knowing his raptor would live her life away from people. She had already managed to thrive during those three years after the incident. Simply seeing her alive and healthy on Isla Nublar made him surge with hope.

He worried over her mental state considering the loss of... Owen looked down at his shoes, preferring to keep those memories subdued.

It was evident that Blue had utilized the many lessons he had taught her about survival. Owen was quite familiar with the concept himself. Though, what truly astounded him was that Blue had been able to apply that knowledge in the world where larger predators existed. A lone, packless raptor surviving on an large island was an impressionable feat. Not that Owen could take most of the credit considering millions of years of instinct was engraved in her brain.

Though because of his nurturing, there was one less psychopathic dinosaur running on the island.

He looked down at Blue. She was tranquilized, currently lying on the cold metal table. It made him sigh at seeing such a magnificent creature constrained by muzzles and restraints. It was a safety precaution, Owen knew that. Yet something in his gut didn't sit well seeing her in such a helpless state.

Owen lightly pet the underside of her jaw causing Blue to shuffle a little. When he had been the leader of his pack, he never pet the girls like this. As an alpha, although he had certainly held affection for his raptors, Owen had always displayed only strong characteristics. He had mastered confidence, something absolutely necessary when one or two juvenile raptors would challenge him. It was either tough love or his affection would become a weakness in their eyes.

Not that it mattered anymore, though. There was no use to remain as stoic in front of Blue. Owen didn't conceal the relief in his eyes at seeing her for the first time in three years. The female had even allowed the physical contact of his hand on her side, meaning that she still trusted him. There was no more need for tough demeanors or absolute confidence.

Owen's eyes remained unmoving on the female raptor. A few minor scars but she was well fed and stronger from the looks of her muscles. The bright blue streak was as vibrant as ever.

It almost seemed like he was studying every one of her feature's in order to remember his last moments with her. Blue was not only the last artifact of the pack he had raised, but the last artifact of her kind. He only hoped that the years of solitude hadn't affected her considering how social her personality was.

There was a knock on the door interrupting his thoughts. A certain redhead slowly peaked through. "Can I come in?" Claire asked. Owen nodded his head. Despite the dino lover she was, Claire walked in very hesitantly, making sure Blue was still sound asleep. Out of respect, she stood in silence as the man beside her continued to observe the raptor.

"Are you okay?" she asked after a few moments.

Owen mustered up a smile, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Claire returned the smile and approached him closer. Her hands grasped the sides his face and she looked directly into his eyes.

"I can see it in your eyes, Owen. You're sad," she spoke softly. As always, she read him like an open book. His smile deflated. "You're going to miss her, aren't you?"

"Yeah, this dumb lizard was supposed to imprint on me, not the other way around," he weakly joked.

"Owen," Claire spoke soothingly, "Saying goodbye to Blue doesn't mean forgetting about her. She's still alive because of you."

The animal expert took her hands with his, "Since when did you become so optimistic? What happened to that cold-blooded business woman?"

Claire rolled her eyes at his pun. She simply laughed and batted his shoulder. "I think a little change is good for all of us. Think of it as _adapting_."

"Adapting, huh?" he drifted off. She had retaliated with her own pun. However, the mention of the word bought up a few questions he had been meaning to ask her. "Claire," he spoke. The tone of his voice became serious.

"Yes?" she asked, those blue eyes of hers filling with curiosity.

"Some of the dinosaurs I saw out there were male. Did Masrani Global Corporation ever make any male dinosaurs?" Owen questioned. Nobody ever told him anything when he worked on the island. They had made it clear that he had one job and one job only, which was to "train" the raptors. Other information about non-raptor dinosaurs was kept under the table.

"Some of the herbivores were made male for the purpose of breeding, under MGC's control of course. We saw that the babies growing along side their mothers were significantly less aggressive, therefore safe enough for children to play with," she replied.

"What about the carnivores?" he asked. Claire took a seat as she began to explain. Making sure to keep an eye on Blue, Owen sat as well.

"Besides the Indominous Rex's killed sibling, they were all hatched as females. The company began using more bird and retile DNA considering what had happened in the original park. At one point, they even began sterilizing the females. Those who were sterilized still in the egg were hatched with too many defects. If they were sterilized after they hatched, many of them wouldn't survive past a few weeks," she explained.

"So what did they do, then?" Owen asked, very intrigued at the information MGC kept secret. It made him sick to think about all their failed attempts to baby-proof those vicious creatures to the public. It seemed like nature truly couldn't be contained

"All MGC could do was limit one carnivore per species, with the exception of the velociraptors," she replied. Then her eyes drifted elsewhere. Owen could see the gears turning in her head as she stopped to think. It seemed akin to his raptors' expression whenever they would work problems out.

"However..." she began. The tone of her voice rung with uncertainty.

"I'm not sure I'm liking where this 'however' is going," he replied.

"Before the park was permanently shut down, there were issues going on with the carnotaurus. Even though we used lizard DNA for them and hatched them in controlled temperatures, a novice mistake occurred. The reptile DNA allowed the carnotaurus to reproduce asexually. They laid eggs and depending on the temperature, some were born male and others female. The eggs were taken and placed in containment to study their biology. Before we had a chance to fix it, the whole I-rex incident happened," Claire said.

"Weren't those scientists supposed to know what they were putting in those dinos? How could they let a mistake like that happen again? Owen asked incredulously.

"Maybe it wasn't a mistake," the Claire replied.

An eerie silence filled the air.

It seemed that she had thought about the subject before. Owen gulped at her accusation. It was just another reminder how like InGen, Masrani Global Corporation also manipulated life in such a way.

"I guess that means dinosaurs aren't as endangered as we thought," he mused quietly.

"That means the island has a chance of flourishing," Claire reasoned. He smiled at her. Despite the circumstances, he admired her optimism. Before he could respond, the boat came to an abrupt stop. They jerked to the right and Claire accidentally fell on his chest. Owen caught her.

"We're here," he said.

* * *

 **Blue**

Everything that encased her was darkness. The warmth that enveloped her was disappearing. The well-needed peace she was receiving was disrupting. Blue hadn't had solace in so long.

All she remembered was seeing her alpha again before moments of joy filled her. They had interacted very briefly before a sharp pain hit her side. Her alpha roared in anger but before she could react, her movements had slowed. Her body and mind made her feel an incredible weary sensation before she lost control of her muscles. Then there was only black. Time was endless as nothingness surrounded her.

Then suddenly, her senses began to return to her. She still felt groggy, though. Eyes attempted to open though heavy eyelids. Waking up was a struggle. Her arms and legs felt too heavy to move. After a few attempts resulting in her falling, Blue growled. Mustering all the strength she could, Blue managed to lift herself. Her vision was slightly blurry but cleared after blinking a few times.

"Blue."

She immediately recognized the owner of that voice. Her heart began to race, only further waking her. Her tail stood up straight and her head began turning in several directions. Owen stood behind her. Blue attempted to eagerly approach him but the human held a hand up motioning for her to stop. She narrowed her eyes, uncertain of his behavior.

Owen took a step closer to her. He extended a hand and Blue allowed him to run his palm over the underside of her jaw. Blue observed him, noticing a certain emotion seem to radiate off him.

Sadness. This was an emotion she knew all too well. His facial expressions were downturned and his body language indicated he was worried or in distress.

Blue looked around at her surroundings in order to assure their safety. There were no predators in their radius so she couldn't understand his behavior.

"I can't stay, Blue," he said. Her mind was buzzing in confusion. Owen noticed this. "I came to say goodbye." Realization hit her; the reason her alpha had reappeared into her life was to properly depart. More of the deep, lonely feeling began to fill her chest. The female eyed him in betrayal.

She had oftentimes yearned for Owen's presence or any presence at that. Blue's plea had gone unanswered for months until fate had finally decided to entertain her. After all that time, here he was, right in front of her. Only to tell her that he had to leave.

The female raptor began to shake her head slightly in denial. Blue's life had consisted of one creature teaching her and protecting her.

Owen's hand rested on her neck in order to calm her. Blue recoiled and hissed at him. This made her alpha look at her in disapproval. Realizing her actions, she lowered her head apologetically.

"You're the strongest and fiercest raptor out there, Blue. You don't need me anymore."

Surviving was all she could do in a land of bigger claws and bigger teeth. She had certainly fought with all the strength in her system during the absence of her alpha. It was true that she no longer needed him to protect her but the downside of her existence was solitude.

Owen retracted his hand and stepped back. Her golden eyes pierced into him. Blue attempted to remember the first time she had laid her eyes on him. The memory was fuzzy but she remembered how cold she was and how warm Owen had been. He had been ushering soft words that everything would be alright. Her sisters and her alpha had been her world.

It was a crazy notion that a member of another species had such strength to care over her and her sisters. Other humans were weak but not her Alpha. No other human she had met wore such authority and courage as Owen did. He never showed weakness and always put the needs of her sisters' before his.

That seemed like so long time ago. It was a different time when Blue had lived with no worries, aside from keeping her title of beta. Blue recognized this as a peaceful time.

"Goodbye, Blue."

This was simply a call from reality. The message was clear. Those peaceful times were over. She raised her snout in the air and released a series of long clicks and calls. Her voice rung with a newfound strength, tinged with a tone of sorrow. Blue had never sang this deeply before. It was a gesture of gratitude for her alpha. Perhaps it was also her way of saying farewell. Their journey together consisted of hundreds of memories. It was time for her to let them go.

This carried on for a few minutes until she abruptly stopped. Sparing one last glance at Owen, she saw a deep pride in his eyes as liquid dripped out. The female wordlessly departed, sprinting in the opposite direction. Blue knew it was better if she didn't look back to see him again.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ **_Time_**

 **Indoraptor**

It seemed like the enclosure that kept him subdued was moving. The indoraptor stood up, becoming alert. He was silent, listening for anything that would give him an indication of what was happening. The movement stopped when he had reached the outside. The majority of his life was lived in absolute darkness and the only recollections he had of ever being outside were faint.

The sun on his scales began to excite him. A light breeze brushed through him, the faint aroma of prey entering his olfactory senses. He rose from his cage, aching joints and sore, unused limbs stretching in the process. He paced back and forth, growling. The indoraptor eyed his cage, clawed at it, and even tested it with his jaws. The enclosure had not developed any weaknesses. He growled in frustration.

"Tranquilize it," a voice spoke. He couldn't comprehend what they were saying, though his vocabulary in human language was limited. When he bothered to listen, it was as simple as observing their squawks and blabber. Half the time it sounded atrocious to his ears. For the most part, he only listened was when he was hungry for their flesh.

It didn't take much to brake off one of their limbs, either. Despite humans' arrogance, he noted how fragile these creatures were. The indoraptor recognized weakness, especially when it continually surrounded him. Human strength paled in comparison to his. They were soft, slow, and unintelligent. All it took was placing a façade to draw them in closer and his belly would be full for a day or so. Their taste wasn't the most appetizing but anything surpassed the revolting supplements the humans dared to drop in his cage.

Everything about those creatures made him realize how inferior they were to him. They posed no challenge; they deserved death for being such pathetic creatures.

Yet these "pathetic creatures" had managed to encage him for the entirety of his life. They feared him so they did anything in their power to subdue him. The indoraptor understood the human's reliance on weapons in order to get an edge over larger and stronger predators such as himself. He understood that they were absolutely frail and they heavily relied on other objects to enhance their strength. It made him rage with bloodlust any time he was subjected to pain because of their weapons.

Interrupting his thoughts were two sharp stings on his side. The indoraptor recognized the source of said sharp pain. Two darts had struck his reptilian skin. The fluid rushed into his blood.

It appeared that this prey wasn't aware how futile _those_ weapons were against him. He licked his chops in excitement, remembering when other humans had made the same mistake.

The male raptor swayed left and right in order to imitate a creature actually affected by the darts. He made sure to move accordingly as he dropped to the floor with a loud "thump."

"I think it's down," a soldier said.

"Go check," said another. Carefully stepping closer to the cage, the soldier gripped his tranquilizer gun tightly in his arms. The indoraptor could smell a variety of scents. A large amount of perspiration emanated from the human; he reeked of fear. The man was at arms-length away from his cage, where the indoraptor could just barely reach him. The human before him had made the exact same mistake. The indoraptor had managed to devour an arm.

"Yeah, it's dow-" his arm shot out of the bars, grabbing ahold of the male's torso. The indoraptor quickly shifted, wrapping his tail around a prey's weakest spot, the neck. He slammed the human's body against the outside of his cage. The man seemed to be struggling with all his might but not enough for the indoraptor's liking. He tightened his tail slightly to cut off just a little more of his air supply. The human's complexion morphed into an unnatural color. The other one rose into action, gun up.

No, that wouldn't do.

Wherever the human pointed his gun, he moved the other one as a shield. He couldn't tell if the weapon contained the useless sedatives or actual materials that would harm him. It was better not to take his chances; he had made that mistake another time already.

The indoraptor maintained constant pressure on the man's neck, making sure to lessen the pressure when the human was close to falling limp. He didn't want his prey to die just yet. The male raptor turned to look straight at the human with the weapon, maintaining eye-contact as a wicked smile spread over his lips.

"Hel-!" before the human could cry out for reinforcements, the indoraptor growled. He placed more pressure on the human's neck causing him to release more strangled yells. The threat was clear. Call for help and the human would die.

The human stared, completely flabbergasted. He struggled at finding a solution. He hesitated every second, looking in multiple directions. Nothing seemed to be occurring though; no immediate action was taken. As more seconds passed by, the indoraptor began to grow bored.

Just as he thought. _Pathetic_. They were just as dull-witted as he thought they'd be. This prey was especially disappointing. Not waiting for a response, his tail tightened enough to continue the human's suffering. He heard a satisfying crack and the human fell limp. The other one began to call for backup.

Not even bothering to eat him, the indoraptor discarded the human by throwing him.

Suddenly more of those creatures arrived at the scene.

"H-he, h-he suffocated him with his tail!" the young soldier stuttered. The indoraptor noted will dull amusement how the humans glared at him fiercely.

"He didn't even eat him." The indoraptor chuffed a small laugh.

A particularly large human, one he assumed to be the alpha of the smaller humans, didn't seem to share his amusement. "I have one man without an arm and one man dead. It's just as I thought; this thing's a goddamn monster. Let's ship it away before any more accidents happen," he spoke. The human gave another command and his enclosure began moving once more.

It seemed like they were placing his cage into another, larger enclosure. The warmth on his scales disappeared. Darkness encased him like a second skin. The male raptor's eyes simply adjusted and everything became visible again. His excitement seemed like nothing more than a temporary adrenaline rush.

There was more movement. He lifted his snout and smelt a pungent, salty odor. He was surrounded by water, that much he could tell. Seeing as nothing could be done given his current predicament, the male raptor paced around before lying on the floor of his cage.

A yawn escaped his throat. It was time to return to the same monotony that came with being confined in such a tight space.

Perhaps he shouldn't have killed his prey so quickly.

* * *

The enclosure was moving once more. Light shone on him for the second time that day. The indoraptor couldn't recognize his surroundings.

A loud sound erupted in his ears. He looked up to see a strange flying creature. Humans were coming in and out of it. The male raptor watched cautiously as the humans fell from above and surrounded his cage. He began to grow aggressive, showing his teeth and flashing his claws. His hackles rose.

He was prodded from behind with a powerful electric shock. The indoraptor roared in anger, familiar with the pains of that specific weapon. Simply remembering the countless times he had been forced to endure it ignited a fury within him. He roared, extending his arm out of the cage to claw at the human. Before he could make a deadly attack, his cage gave a forceful click.

The male quickly turned around, making sure to secure all areas around him. Much to his confusion, the humans were scurrying into the flying creature. Turning back, he saw the humans with the weapons were fleeing too. In an instant, they had gone from attacking to retreating.

Before he knew it, they were gone.

He sniffed the air and found no humans present, besides the lingering smell of those who had left. What he did smell, however, was an entirely new aroma. The saltiness around him was much more prevalent. Not only that but there were creatures he had never smelt before. The sensation of the sun warming his cold blood began to make him feel invigorated.

Once assured by the lack of threats, the indoraptor flung his cage open with his tail. As soon as he exited, the ground he walked on immediately felt different. It was softer and he could see the prints he left behind. He smelt the ground, again sensing the foreign creatures. Raising his snout again, he felt his mouth water.

There was nothing he could correlate those scents to, as they were entirely new to him. He twitched somewhat, growing excited at the prospect of new prey. Leaning down to walk on his arms, he strode forward, feeling the movement stretch his muscles. He couldn't contain himself, though. Walking immediately turned into running.

Only using his powerful legs, he ejected himself into the area of luscious greens.

He turned to a tree, unfamiliar with its origin. The indoraptor could smell a variety of unknown animals who had left their mark. Something was trying to warn him off. In defiance, his claws struck at the tree, making clean claw marks on the bark. Picking up the scent of a nearby creature, he gave a loud roar. This caused the birds in the trees to become frightened and chirp, warning any nearby bystander that a predator was nearby.

The male raptor zoomed through the trees, roaring and growling. The sensation of running was pleasure. The way his muscles stretched and joints cracked was a relieving sensation. The talon on his hindfoot clicked enthusiastically at the prospect of death. The wind passing over his scales fueled his need to hunt. Hunt. Kill. Hunt. Kill, kill, kill his mind screamed.

Running into an open field, he came to face with another dinosaur for the first time in his life. These were creatures that resembled his own form, though they seemed weaker. He smelt it, knowing that this creature was more like him than those humans were. His mind assured him that this was still indeed food. Anything weak deserved to be hunted. A gallimimus would be the indoraptor's first prey.

A part of him mind urged him that hunting properly required stealth and a formatted plan. Though, the adrenaline of freedom was too great. His urge for blood was greater than the screaming instincts in his head. He bolted straight for the creatures.

Much to his surprise, they ran too, and fast. An adrenaline raced through him at having a live, running prey. So it seemed that these creatures weren't as helpless as humans had they more of a drive to survive. This only encouraged him to further chase it.

One thing was certain; they could run. He allowed them to run at first, enjoying the thrill of the chase. The indoraptor then realized that his muscles didn't quite have the stamina to give a full chase. Furious, he ignored his own body's limitations and pushed himself further. His body could handle pain as it had before.

Giving a huge leap, long arms extended, the indoraptor tackled the gallimimus, claws eagerly puncturing the skin. The creature struggled within his gasp. The gallimimus was incapacitated and heavily bleeding. Its leg had broken with the weight of the indoraptor.

The male raptor pressed his hindfoot talon on gallimimus' throat, watching as the creature looked up at him in fear. It cried out in pain. Somehow, it made the experience all the more enjoyable.

One of his claws dug through the skin. The indoraptor slowly clawed through its torso, blood spilling out. He watched it screech for help. It all ended when his jaws clamped around its throat. The blood was something he had never tasted before. It made his stomach rumble at the delicacy. The creature was still warm and its blood was oozing out fresh. The indoraptor wildly feasted on its insides, its red fluids staining his jaw and his claws.

 _More_ , his mind told him. He wanted more!

He roared into the air once more, declaring his freedom to the entire island. One thing was for sure; it that was what freedom tasted like, the indoraptor vowed never to return to captivity again.


	3. Chapter 3: An Imposter

**A/N: Wow, I have to thank you all tremendously. I have gotten so much feedback, I'm glad you all are excited. I'm also glad that I can share this concept with other JP/JW fans.**

 **This chapter's been written for a while, so I'm excited to finally post it!**

 **On another note: there is a new cover for this story! The credit of the art goes to** **reptilecafe and I encourage you to check them out on tumblr. She did an amazing job and I hope you all think so, too.**

* * *

 _ **4.5 weeks since Blue arrived**_. _****15 days after the indoraptor's release.****_

 ** **Blue****

Adjusting to her new surroundings had been a hassle. Back in her previous environment, she had the entire island mapped in her head.

Blue had known where the herbivores preferred eating or what predator had staked their claim on a certain territory. She had known who to avoid and where to nest. She was familiar with what plants to avoid, the best hunting grounds, and the best places to hide her food from other predators.

On the current island, she was having more difficulty organizing the whereabouts of each dinosaur. Blue was playing the guessing game and it was as risky as it sounded. She could never let her guard down knowing that any territory could be flooded with the horned beast or the venomous creature. The first few days on the new island reminded her of the first days without Owen, confused and cautious.

If it hadn't been for her astuteness, she'd be in pieces inside of another predator.

It seemed like she hadn't been the only one struggling either. Animals who couldn't adjust were found dead or torn apart. Many of them hadn't realized that they were in a new location.

This was only temporary, though. After the first two weeks of testing each territory, the predators and prey began to settle down. The constant scents she found on trees shrunk into only one smell. The scuffles among predators eventually reduced, though Blue could still recall seeing lifeless bodies rot in certain places. She knew this because she oftentimes scavenged the remainders of those creatures. Despite being a capable hunter, Blue didn't let opportunities pass her.

Eventually, she had chosen to nest in a cave close to the herbivores. Although Blue knew they frequently migrated, they'd always return to the same waterhole; it was either drinking in raptor territory or drinking in baryonx infested waters. It was rare when Blue went hungry for a day or so. Some herbivores were too much for her to hunt alone so she'd have to rely on selective species, including smaller carnivores. In a case of a failed hunt, Blue would resort to scavenging the left-overs of larger predators. That option was usually saved for last considering there was always the risk of the carnivore confronting her for stealing the meal.

That was why Blue began to chart the land surrounding her territory. Investigating allowed her to gain knowledge on where the other carnivores had decided to settle. It made scavenging a lot less difficult. Memorizing the trails also proved to be useful when attempting to escape a dangerous situation.

Not only that, but it allowed her to stretch her legs. Once food was in her belly, there wasn't much to do besides reside in her cave. It was a long process but it gave her a sense of purpose discovering and absorbing as much information as she could. Preoccupying herself was better than lying in her cave alone.

She occasionally found herself amused with the smaller predators of the island but never to the extent where'd purposely seek them out for company. Most of the time she ate those smaller predators, anyways. Besides, the female raptor noticed how other predators such as the tyrannosaurus rex and allosaurus would keep to themselves. They didn't have a need for company so Blue convinced herself that her current lifestyle was acceptable.

Blue shook her head, knowing that delving into that subject wouldn't be good for her. Instead, she continued her journey deeper into the jungle. The reason she was out there running was to forget about the loneliness gnawing in her chest. It'd be in vain if continued to let such thoughts consume her.

Blue could feel her legs grow tired but she trudged further. She let her legs carry her farther than the usual distance she covered in one day. The female preferred the sensation of aching muscles than the repressed emotions in her chest.

Golden eyes focused on the path in front of her. Reaching speeds most animals couldn't, Blue raced through the trees, listening to the birds angrily chirp at her for destroying their peace. Light kissed her scales for a fraction of a second as she jumped under the openings where sunlight peaked through. To anyone else, she was a simple blue blur passing by.

The female was traveling farther south into the island. Most of it was unmapped in her mind yet. Blue stopped at an opening. Behind large branches and trees was a large meadow. Staying hidden, she looked ahead, catching sight of larger herbivores. Blue simply observed them, knowing she wouldn't be able to hunt them anyways.

She monitored a pack of triceratops. The group consisted of only females, Blue noted. Many of them seemed to be releasing calls, all of which went unanswered. Others seemed to be releasing pained cacophonies. They were calling for their alpha. Blue watched as no one came. It could explain why some of the triceratop females were mourning.

It seemed they had lost an important member from their pack. Blue knew the feeling all too well. Though, unlike her, the females had each other to console. The female raptor turned away spitefully, hoping a larger predator would simply silence their loud calls.

A large female triceratops emerged from within the pack, releasing a loud roar. The ferocity of it caused the other pack members to silence. She began walking ahead, looking back to command the other females to follow. Afraid to get reprimanded, the pack remained silent.

It seemed like the pack had a new alpha.

Blue snorted and continued running. If the horned herbivore was making a move to leave, it meant that a threat was nearby. She raised her snout to see what animal was in range. The female raptor slowed down and sniffed the air again. Blue couldn't identify what the scent belonged to but it was definitely a predator. Taking another whiff, Blue snarled. It reminded her of the white beast.

She shook her head, knowing that there was no such thing on the island; Blue had seen the creature perish with her own eyes. Raising her snout again, she realized that the animal she scented was not an indominous rex.

Still, there was something odd about the scent. It was different; it was that of a male's. Interestingly enough, it had a majority raptor smell tinged with only a tiny fraction of the white beast. Blue shook her head with a slight growl. Her nose was playing tricks on her. There were no male raptors that existed as far as she knew. Other species had males and females but not hers.

She was alone.

That fact alone urged her to investigate what creature resided in those areas. Of course, that smell could have belonged to an imposter attempting to use the scent as a security measure in order to ware off other creatures but Blue would have to take her chances.

Curious, Blue crept forward, following the source. Every so often, her eyes flickered warily at the dead animals she found lying on the ground. Much to her surprise, most of them remained uneaten. There was definitely a larger creature nearby meaning it was best if she proceeded with caution. She'd take a note of what dinosaur this territory belonged to and then she'd bolt.

Taking a deep breath, Blue took another step forward.

* * *

 **Indoraptor**

During his small amount of time on the island, the indoraptor had discovered so many little details. For one, a large white orb illuminated the sky in the sun's absence. Small feathered species existed on the island, though they were oftentimes too fast for his jaws. Pools of drinkable water existed within the island but the salty liquid surrounding the island was inadequate to drink.

Also, he had found out that most of the dinosaurs he preferred hunting only ate green vegetation. It seemed as though prey was just about everywhere.

Once his intense hunger had been sated, the indoraptor had continued his killing spree. He had lost count of how many had suffered by his claws.

In the beginning, he had hunted in order to taste all the creatures he could. There were large creatures with horns, lanky creatures, those with heavy armor on their tails and back, and the ones with long necks. Relishing in their taste for the first time had been euphoric. It wasn't until the indoraptor realized that he didn't require many creatures to satisfy his hunger. Within the first days, he had grown tired of engorging himself with food.

And so tasting had turned into hunting for his own entertainment.

Most of the time, he never bothered finishing the meal unless he had truly worked for it. The indoraptor would only fully eat the few herbivores that caused him unexpected trouble. Those were the most exhilarating to hunt. Finding a suitable challenge was a rarity. The indoraptor only considered a hunt worthwhile if his opponent managed to get him to shed some blood.

Just recently, he had even defeated a triceratops, the alpha of its pack. He had done it in front of an audience, too. The indoraptor had allowed the pack to witness the fall of their leader. The fight had been a challenge for territory so naturally, the two dominant males fought hard to superiority.

The females had cried out to him to keep struggling. They wailed in desperation once he had made the killing blow. The male had certainly been tough to handle and it would have saved him the stamina if he had simply retreated.

The look of fear and helplessness in the other triceratops' eyes had made it worth it. They had mourned even more when the indoraptor had ripped out the horned creature's intestines. He ate in front of them, savoring his meal after a long battle. It had been absolutely delicious.

He had spared the females, knowing they'd die without the presence of their alpha protecting them. A slow death was a better one.

The indoraptor rather enjoyed pursuing the herbivores. A more difficult objective, however, was hunting down a carnivore.

Those creatures were much larger than him and each one of their blows packed an immense amount of power. He hadn't been expecting such strength and had suffered the consequence as a result. It had been nothing major and the injury only further invigorated the indoraptor. Nothing discouraged him; weaknesses were even prevalent in larger predators. All he had to do was search for it.

During his first encounter with another carnivore, he had found it immediately. Although the red, horned creature had sported more muscle and bigger jaws than him, the dinosaur's arms were small. Not only that but the carnotaurus had lacked sufficient intelligence to compete with him. Just like that, the carnotaurus had become his victim.

For the force and power the indoraptor had used, the meat hadn't been worth it. It had filled him but the skin wasn't as tender nor as flavorful as a triceratops. Not to mention his muscles had been sore after the fight. The indoraptor was constantly overworking himself because of the sudden daily activity he endured.

In the short amount of time on the island, he physically exerted himself more than his entire lifetime. His stamina had increased as did the muscles on his skin but he still had ways to go to build up to his full strength.

Considering this, the indoraptor only picked fights with larger creatures depending on his mood. Oftentimes, tormenting the weaker creatures caused him more satisfaction and left him without injury. If he wanted more of a challenge, he'd seek out any nearby carnivore. They provided him with sufficient blood to ease his excitement. They were stubborn creatures and they showed no fear until his jaws were clamped around their neck.

The indoraptor would willingly engage in a brawl if the carnivores did something as little at attempt to impose their dominance on him. The rare times they did challenge him, he'd leave their bodies on the spot where he had killed them. The bodies would rot after a day or so. The male raptor made examples of those who tried to usurp him of the apex predator title.

Considering the trouble other carnivores were to kill, he mostly fought them when he was at full energy. For now, he'd simply bide his time until he could grow even stronger to hunt the bigger predators as casually as he hunted the plant-eaters.

Needless to say, he had never been this enlivened in all this life. As long as he was entertained, there was no fill in his quest for blood. There were so many different creatures on the island, it would be impossible for him to grow bored.

The indoraptor rubbed his hide on the tree. His scent was a reminder that he dominated the area. Others were welcomed to attempt to overthrow him but this territory was his.

So when he picked up the scent of a predator nearby, he was definitely intrigued. It was an unknown scent; he hadn't come across this dinosaur yet. The creature was headed in his direction meaning it was purposely seeking him out. It was ignoring all the warnings he had placed on the trees. Narrowing his eyes, he crept forward, his tail lashing excitedly at the thought of a new prey. He rumbled a low chuff and proceeded to meet the creature halfway.

Nearing his prey, the indoraptor walked on all fours, prepared to stalk it before revealing himself. His snout raised to smell the air. His suspicions were confirmed; it was a predator. He continued further. Crimson eyes caught sight of the creature as it burst through the bushes.

For one, it was a female. He observed her with immense scrutiny.

This creature resembled himself greatly, more than any other dinosaur he came in contact with. He wasn't aware there were more of his kind. She was smaller than him, sporting a different color as well. Her arms weren't as long as his but they were still equipped with deadly claws. The resemblance was uncanny. Her claws, her figure, and even the talon on her hindfoot was like his. She even smelt like him. Perhaps it was why his senses told him not to kill her immediately.

A wicked smile spread on his lips. He'd make the decision for himself whether or not she was prey.

Her snout was also raised. It suddenly turned directly in his direction. Her talon gave a few clicks on the ground. Interestingly enough, she had found him. For a few moments, she remained unmoving. Golden eyes narrowed at him even though he was shielded by trees.

Forgetting the hunt, the indoraptor rose from the shadows to face his challenger. He clicked his talon at back at her. Her eyes widened. He couldn't tell if it was surprise or fear.

"Who are you?" she growled at him. Hearing her aggression let him know it was the former.

He turned his head in morbid curiosity, understanding her words entirely. It was a novelty that she spoke. The indoraptor had begun to think that communication was nonexistence among the animals there. He hadn't ever bothered talking to anybody before, besides to himself.

The male took his time on answering much to the female's annoyance. The indoraptor contemplated on what to say. He circled her slowly, inspecting her for any weaknesses. She moved so that he was kept in her peripheral vision.

She was on edge. _Good._

"Why have you stumbled into my territory?" he questioned her. The words that came out were rougher than he had intended. His resonant voice seemed to have staggered her. He took a step closer, causing her to growl in warning. This amused him considering she didn't seem to pose much of a threat. "Are you frightened of me?"

"No. I've seen worse," was her response. He laughed in the form of deep growls. His figure remained close to the ground while he walked with all fours. His stalked her every movement.

"I can show you much worse," he said. Looking into her eyes, he saw much more than fear. She was thinking, he could see the intelligence swirl in her eyes. The female was assessing the situation meaning that something was surely going on in her head. What a peculiar little thing.

However, what she did next threw him off completely. The female raptor pounced on him with all her might. Her claws slashed at his neck before he could react. They both tumbled somewhat before he threw her off. In less than a second, they had straightened their composures.

Now both remained completely alert as they circled one another. So, she was aggressive, just another thing they had in common.

The indoraptor accepted the challenge.

He used his hind legs to launch forward but his opponent seemed to know better. She moved out of the way just before he could crush her with his weight. He quickly turned, deciding it was best if he was on all fours as a way to gain the upper hand. The indoraptor gave a sharp roar and ran at her. She countered him with just as much force. Their raptor screeches filled the air.

This female's movements were somewhat unpredictable. The manner in which she moved was calculated but fast. Any move she'd make was for the purpose of incapacitating him. She didn't only use brute force like all the other carnivores. Her movements weren't sloppy attempts to defend herself.

He should have known. If they truly were the same kind, she was just as smart as he thought.

He couldn't fight with her like he fought other predators. She would require skill to take down. It was the biggest challenge yet: facing off with his own kind. _What pleasure!_

The indoraptor charged forward again. She was either focusing on evading or countering the blow. Before reaching her, he barrel-rolled before making a hit with his powerful tail. The female wasn't expecting this, taking the full force of it. It wasn't enough for her to lose her balance, though.

Quickly shaking it off, she pounced at him at a greater height than he usually reached. They clashed, claws and teeth intermingling with each other. Using his weight as an advantage, he barrel-rolled again. This allowed him to press all of his weight over her. That one instant where her guard was down was just what he needed to gain an edge.

The indoraptor pinned the female down, his claws placing pressure on her neck while his hindfoot pressed on her stomach to prevent movement. A wrong move and his hind talon would be in her intestines. He could feel her struggle. He growled in warning, claws digging into her neck. This gave her the message that if she made even the slightest of movements, she would suffer.

He could feel that her heart was racing. The indoraptor noted with satisfaction the wounds that marred her light-colored scales. He could also feel some injuries on his side gushing with blood.

His crimson eyes stared into hers, delighted at what he saw. This female wasn't showing any fear despite that she was at a severe disadvantage. Her golden eyes glowed with hate and vengeance.

 _What a treat she was!_

He pressed his other paw on her face, pressing it to the dirt. She hissed but otherwise did nothing.

"I am your alpha," he declared, voice rumbling near her ear.

"You're worth nothing more than feces," she spit back. He raised a paw, prepared to strike her for her brashness. The indoraptor narrowed his eyes when she wasn't fazed. Her eyes glared up at him. The message was clear: do your worst.

Giving out a roar, he prepared to strike her. She had trespassed and challenged him; the indoraptor had every right to kill her. She had lost, therefore becoming his prey.

His claws flew down onto flesh. Instead of the brutal death, the female had been expecting, his claws had only grazed over her skin. Blood began oozing out. The indoraptor leaned down and slowly dragged his tongue over her scales to lick off the wound he had caused.

This caused her to flinch and growl at him.

"I'm going to allow you to live, little one," his deep voice rumbled in her ears, "You should do well to remember this generosity."

He nipped harshly at her shoulder before removing his weight off her altogether. Like a shadow, he was gone in an instant. The only evidence of his presence was his lingering smell and a beat up raptor.

The little female had provided him with entertainment. She had fought well for someone of their kind. From his short time there, he hadn't found a creature with a fire like her. It'd be a waste to discard such an adversary.

For now, he'd keep her alive until he grew bored of her.

* * *

 **Blue**

She wasn't sure what had made her lash out at him so suddenly. Perhaps it had been his cynical voice, those red eyes, or that arrogance. It reminded her so much of the white beast; it was infuriating. Their resemblance had made Blue impulsively run into battle. The fury that overcame her was stronger than common sense.

As soon as she had made the first strike, Blue was aware that retreating was no longer an option. Fueled by her motivation, she was sure she could defeat him.

The way he attacked her head-on was similar to larger predator's fighting style. For that reason, Blue was able to counter him effectively. She had gained the upper hand for the beginning of the fight. He couldn't seem to pinpoint her but after receiving more of her blows, he grew wiser; something changed about his fighting. The male became smarter in his attacks.

Blue was too preoccupied to notice that he had been biding his time to wait for an opening.

The intricate tactics he used reminded her that this was indeed a raptor and not the white beast. She had underestimated her opponent.

Frustrated and struggling, Blue had simply told him to do it. After all she had been through, she wouldn't be intimidated by her own kind. I'd be ironic if she were to die by the claws of a raptor but she wouldn't show fear. That was what he wanted. Blue could see it by the way he constantly stared into her eyes.

His red eyes stared into her soul. The malice in them led her to believe she he'd kill her. The adrenaline had been racing wildly within her during that intense moment. Blue had believed that she would die there and that those were actually her last moments.

Though much to her surprise, she lived and the scar on her neck was a reminder of what almost happened.

Once he was out of range, Blue had run with a passion. She had made sure he wasn't following her by taking several sharp turns and twists that should've been able to lose anyone, even another raptor. Taking the long way delayed her from reaching her cave but as long as it deterred the other male from finding her, it was worth it.

Blue stopped in front of her cave, smelling the air. No large animals were nearby. There was the faint smell of water meaning it was going to rain. It would further mask her scent in the juggle. The female settled down in her small nest.

What a strange male. Blue wondered if all male raptors behaved like that or if it was only him. He took pleasure on inflicting harm on her, she could tell by the way he grinned. Moments upon meeting her, he had already claimed to be her alpha. It was obvious he didn't understand that there was more to being an alpha besides strength.

Blue had been close to characterizing him to be a mindless, carnivore like most of the creatures on the island. Then he had spared her, an act that only the tyrannosaurus rex had done after their fight with the indominous. The feeling of his tongue on her skin had been uncomfortable but at least it hadn't been death.

As much as it hurt her pride to say it, Blue was glad that he had let her live. She'd never actually thank the arrogant male, though. Any other predator wouldn't have thought twice about it. Then again, only a handful of carnivores could best her.

No matter how many times the event played in her mind, Blue couldn't figure out what had inspired him to give her mercy. One thing was for sure, she wouldn't return to see if it was a one-time thing. It'd be best if she evaded him to avoid another close call. If Blue didn't see him for the rest of her life, it'd be too soon.

Curiosity was dangerous, she had learned. At least her suspicions hadn't been wrong. She wondered if the males of her species all looked like that. The creatures on the island that had male counterparts varied slightly. Males grew bigger and usually sported a different color. Depending on the animal, their horns, claws, tails, were all bigger. That all seemed to be the case with that male raptor.

The male's scales were completely black with a yellow streak running across his side just like her blue streak. He was only somewhat larger than her but at the moment, it had seemed like he towered over her. His snout also seemed a bit different but that could be because his teeth were different. He had quills on his head but Blue assumed that was because he was male.

Blue looked down at her claws. She certainly never walked on her paws, either. Everything about this male brought up more questions in her head. Were there more of their kind or was she to be burdened with him as the only other member of their species? It would be a shame if that were the case.

She began licking some of her wounds. Fate never seemed to be on her side. When she had wished to see more of her kind, this wasn't what she referring to.

Blue looked ahead, watching as the rain encompassed her territory. She hoped that crossing paths with him wasn't inevitable.

* * *

 **A/N: Do I think raptors have an intricate language engraved in their brains from millions of years ago like birds do now? You better believe it.**


End file.
